<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man's Revenge by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990428">The Man's Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wayside School - Louis Sachar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. ''Mommy never came home.''</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Man's Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never created Wayside School characters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Mommy never came home.''</p>
<p>One scowl formed on the man's face after he was in a school closet. The well-dressed man with combed brown hair.<br/>A nose with three nostrils. He remembered worry appearing in his eyes when his parent never returned to him some time ago.<br/>Perhaps he was going to find out why he never saw her again. A girl's voice was heard.</p>
<p>The man's eyes were wide as soon as he heard that the class got rid of his mother. His scowl returned. Then a smile.</p>
<p>Mr. Gorf was going to avenge his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>